Un cochon à l'infirmerie
by Elec9
Summary: OS - Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Pourtant, un sort égaré eut vite fait de changer sa façon de voir les choses.


Titre : Un cochon à l'infirmerie.

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR. OS écrit pour une Nuit du FoF (cf. mon profil), 1 thème : cochon en 1 heure, de Wizzette.

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une fois, il se promenait dans les couloirs, sans embêter personne. Logique en même temps, il n'y avait personne. Un des avantages d'errer dans les couloirs en toute impunité après le couvre-feu.<p>

Il marchait simplement, ne pensant à rien de particulier, savourant tranquillement d'être enfin seul, loin de toute surveillance plus ou moins discrète de la part de ses camarades. Il laissait ses pas le mener, mais remarquait les différentes teintes de couleurs des pierres, comptait le nombre des marches des escaliers, prenait le temps d'admirer les tableaux endormis.

Rien n'était plus beau qu'un vaste château la nuit. Rien n'égalait le doux silence d'une nuit paisible, le murmure à peine perceptible du vent de la Forêt interdite, la rumeur mélancolique des hiboux et chouettes en chasse, les fantômes hantant les couloirs…

Fantôme qui d'ailleurs apparut devant lui, surgissant du sol. D'abord surpris, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête lui conseilla de retourner se coucher, qu'Argus était particulièrement de sale humeur, qu'il lui souhaitait d'agréable pérégrinations, avant de repartir par le plafond. Tous les fantômes de Poudlard surgirent à leur tour, et défilèrent avec lui de bas en haut, sans sembler le remarquer. Excepté le Moine Gras, qui, apercevant son visage grâce à un rayon de lune vraiment, _vraiment_, malvenu, lui conseilla à son tour de faire route vers l'infirmerie, avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était rejoindre ses camarades.

Interloqué malgré lui, Nicolas s'approcha d'une fenêtre, à pas lents, sans faire le moindre bruit, appréciant le paysage du parc qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure… Il sortit sa baguette et, faiblement, lança un sort de Miroir sur le carreau, ainsi qu'un léger, très léger, _Lumos._

Son visage ne paraissait pas plus pâle que d'habitude, peut-être un peu maigre, mais le retour au château lui causait toujours cet effet-là. Un sourire diffus étirait subtilement ses lèvres, mais aucune lueur n'éclairait ses yeux. Très peu de buée recouvrait la vitre, car il respirait très doucement son insuffisance respiratoire ne s'arrangeait pas, et Mme Pomfresh refusait de lui prodiguer un traitement vraiment efficace, arguant qu'il était trop jeune, croyant naïvement qu'il s'arrangerait avec le temps. Mais lui n'y croyait plus, depuis déjà longtemps.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à courir.

* * *

><p>Très beau mois de mai, cette année, il fallait bien l'avouer. La cour intérieure était calme, les élèves ayant naturellement migré sur le parc, beaucoup plus vaste.<p>

Ses camarades d'ailleurs le trainaient là-bas, et il ne les suivait qu'à contre cœur. Ils marchaient lentement, pour lui permettre de rester ensemble. Il leur était reconnaissant, même s'il reconnaissait ne jamais avoir eu le courage de leur dire.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde dans le parc, mais tout d'un coup tout le monde se rassembla autour de deux personnes, toujours les mêmes.

Harry Potter, Gryffondor, sixième année. Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, sixième année également.

Nicolas suivit le mouvement, plus lentement bien sûr, et entendit d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de deux filles de Gryffondor, Patil et Brown d'après lui.

« On vient de faire les métamorphoses animales, tu crois qu'ils vont utiliser ces nouvelles connaissances ? disait l'une.

J'espère bien, répondait l'autre, que ça change un peu des _Experlliamus_ et _Furonculus_ !

Le mieux serait qu'ils fassent dans l'originalité. Serpent et lion, ce serait vraiment banal ! »

Effectivement, les sorts commencèrent à fuser, après les insultes, et tout le monde s'écarta, donnant lieu à de plus ou moins sévères bousculades. Evidemment Nicolas se retrouva au premier rang, dans le dos de Malfoy.

Le duel commençait comme d'habitude, si on peut dire. _Expelliarmus_, _Furonculus_, _Dentesaugmento_… Et puis une variante. Une métamorphose de la part de Potter, admirablement contrée par le _Protego_ du Serpentard, qui répliqua par un informulé aussitôt suivi d'un éblouissant _Lumos_. Potter se prit l'informulé de plein fouet, et ses genoux se mirent à danser dans tous les sens, de plus en plus vite. Faisant preuve d'un sens de l'quilibre admirable, Potter tint debout et répliqua aussitôt. Malfoy évita le sortilège en se décalant d'un pas sur le côté, mais Nicolas n'eut pas cette chance. Le rayon jaune l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, et il se transforma en cochon.

Cochon rose, gros, surpris.

La foule des élèves hurla de rire, et se dispersa dans le même temps. Malfoy et Potter regardaient interloqués l'élève métamorphosé en cochon. Weasley n'était pas là, Granger non plus.

« Inverse le sort, abruti, les cours reprennent dans moins de deux minutes ! » s'écria Malfoy.

Potter eut le mérite d'essayer plusieurs fois, du classique _Finite_ _Incantatem_ au sort récemment acquis chez McGonagall. Malfoy s'y mit aussi, mais échoua à son tour et, la cloche sonnant, il s'enfuit vite fait du lieu du crime. Potter resta planté là.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais de toi, moi, maintenant ?

Grouiik ! »

Résigné, le Gryffondor leva à nouveau sa baguette, _Locomotor_ _Mortis_, et direction l'infirmerie, quitte à subir les foudres de Pomfresh.

Nicolas ne fut jamais autant traumatisé qu'étant sous la forme de cochon. Il avait le vertige, envie de vomir, avait du mal à respirer, et Potter n'était même pas fichu de réussir à le faire léviter droit !

Ils parvinrent enfin à destination. Pomfresh ne s'étonnait plus de la présence de Potter en ces lieux, mais fut assez intriguée par celle du cochon. Potter fournit les explications presqu'à contre cœur, sachant déjà qu'il n'y aurait que lui à récolter une punition, alors qu'un duel, aussi idiot soit-il, se fait toujours à deux !

Pomfresh lança un sort de diagnostic, à son tour essaya d'inverser la métamorphose et échoua également. Se doutant des effets limités dans le temps du sortilège, elle décida de l'installer à l'infirmerie, pour garder un œil sur lui. Potter n'était pas capable de lui fournir l'identité de l'élève, mais elle apparaitrait bien vite parmi les rares absents en cours.

L'élève-cochon fut installé, dans une pièce annexe, à l'abri d'éventuelles futures moqueries. Pomfresh transforma les dalles du sol en confortable paille, amena jusqu'à elle grâce à un sort d'Attraction une écuelle remplie d'eau, et se demanda ce qu'elle devrait lui donner à manger.

Le cochon était très nerveux, tournait en rond, dérangeait la paille, et émettait plein de « Grouiik ! » affolés.

Par acquis de conscience, L'infirmière lança un sort de diagnostic animal ressorti d'un souvenir lointain. L'animal souffrait d'insuffisance respiratoire. Elle sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, et tout s'expliquait.

La magie de Nicolas bloquait instinctivement tout sort inverse, et il faudrait du temps avant de la remettre en confiance pour permettre à l'élève de retrouver sa forme première.

* * *

><p>Trois mois plus tard, Mme Pomfresh promenait toujours un cochon dans le parc de Poudlard.<p>

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


End file.
